It has already been proposed on various occasions to make pallets from corrugated cardboard. Such a proposal is contained, for example, in European Patent application D 283 799. However, until now such pallets have not proved successful in practice, either because they are not stable enough or, as for example those according to European Patent application D 283 799, they do not have dimensions that correspond to the norm.